Big Girl Panties
by MagicarryDericious
Summary: Maka's never been so embarrassed, but the embarrassment was worth it since the outcome was amazing. One-shot. Suggested for 15 , since of explicit themes.


Maka Albarn has never been this embarrassed in her life. Let me explain:

It was an average Tuesday, nothing out of the ordinary, except that the laundry hadn't been done in over two weeks because of lack of time in between normal and extra classes with Stein and Sid.

The extra classes were for Soul and Maka to practice Witch Hunter. Lately their connection had been lacking, therefore Stein had thought it best to practice.

Anyway, neither Maka or Soul had the time or energy to actually get anything done, so besides laundry, the entire house was a mess. Soul suggested hiring a maid, but of course Maka turned that down.

She already had Blair, she didn't need another girl with a short skirt getting in the way of her and Soul. Not that her over sense of cowardice to actually admit her feelings to Soul had anything to do with it.

Maka came up with the brilliant idea to make Blair do some house work(with the help of bribing her with some catnip), though Blair narrowly avoided doing anything by just sleeping and Maka herself was to exhausted to even yell at her.

So, after Maka's daily morning shower, she looked in her dresser drawer to find nothing but the skimpy lace panties that Liz and Patty forced her to buy. They said it would help seduce Soul, but she never had to courage to actually wear them. Today, she had no choice. How bad could it be? Its not like anyone will actually see them.

She threw them on and hurried with getting dressed, because she was low on time. She needed to get there early to study for their quiz today before class, again, they had literally not enough time in the day to actually do anything other than go to class.

On Soul's motorcycle the panties were uncomfortable because the leather of the seat made the material scratch against her unmentionables.

Also, they didn't do so well with her suddenness of being turned on. They hit a a bump on the road and her hand slipped below Soul's belt buckle, making the palm of her hand slide against something that proved Soul's manhood. Though, it's not like she had any doubts. Maka had witnessed many times before his little problem in the morning.

Luckily Soul didn't notice, at least that's what she thought.

(At school, 3rd period).

"Maka, do you think you can come up here and solve this equation?" Stein turned the screw in his head as he sat backwards in his chair. He had just finished writing the problem: 5x + 6(9*7y)-3.

_Seems easy enough. _Maka thought before she responded with a "Yes, sir." She stood up and went to walk down the stairs, but then the embarrassing thing happened:

She tripped down the last two steps because of some simpleton holding out their foot where it shouldn't be.

She fell on her face and skidded to a hault two feet in front of the entire class.

Again, because of the lack of laundry she had to wear her skirt from last year, that was entirely two short. Which resulted in it being flipped when she fell, giving everyone a nice view of her bottom. The only thing covering it was the shear lace of the too revealing panties.

The criminal who had tripped her thought it was the most amusing because he came up to where she was and actually smacked her on the ass. At first she was more pissed then embarrassed but, she couldn't see who the one who did it was, when she finally stood up because they were already in their seat.

Her face reddened, all the way up to her ears as the class started laughing, even Stein chuckled behind his hand. So, she turned on her heal and ran towards the door, slinging it open and slamming it behind her.

What she didn't notice is Soul was the only one who wasn't laughing. After she was gone and realizing what had just happened, he stood up quicker than anyone could blind and walked up to the guy who did her the wrong. Ox Ford.

Soul socked him in the nose, feeling and hearing the satisfying crunch of it break under his heavy fist. After his satisfaction of successfully knocking out the douche, he ran after Maka, leaving the class in a ringing silence.

The park is where he finally found her, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. School was still going on, so of course she'd come to the most empty place.

"Hey." He said, but was met with her back when she turned away from him, "Come on, tiny tits, its not like I haven't seen your panties before. Though, those are new."

"Go away, Soul. I'm not in the mood to deal with your jerk attitude." She said, but she finally turned back towards him and removed her hands from her eyes. Though she refused to meet his eyes and settled for looking at her feet.

He too a seat next to her, patting her back, "It was Ox Ford who tripped you. He's a dick." He didn't bring up her being smacked on the ass, or that he knocked Ox out.

"That was the most embarrassing thing in the world." Maka sighed and crossed her legs, which made the incident reply in her mind and she groaned, smacking herself in the forehead.

"Not the most embarrassing thing in the world. The most embarrassing thing in the world is Blair picking the lock to your door and walking in on you while you're 'busy'." He grinned sheepishly, hoping his own unfortunate event would cheer her up, but of course what he was meaning was the last thing from her mind, so she didn't get it.

"Busy with what, exactly?" He gave her a look, that made her feel completely stupid, because she finally got it.

"Damn your dense." He laughed and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! You're dense too." She glared at him, forgetting momentarily what had just happened.

"Oh yeah? Dense about what?" He looked at her and meeting his eyes made her realize that she probably shouldn't have said that, because she would have to explain now.

"Nothing." She stood up, "We should probably get back to class." Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist and it pulled her down. Though she landed on the last place she wanted to be right now, his lap.

He didn't seem to mind, because he didn't make her move.

"What did you mean?" He said sternly, determined to know.

"You're dense when it comes to people liking you." She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them as she fidgeted.

"Hey, stop moving like that." The tip of his ears heated slightly but he was able to keep it off his face. She was turning him on insanely and he was sure if she didn't stop soon, she'd feel exactly what she was doing to him. "Who likes me?"

She didn't answer for a moment, she looked into his eyes, but continued to fidget. She tried so hard to tell him with her, because she knew if she opened her mouth, her voice would crack.

"Who likes me-" He cut himself off from repeating what he had just said, because suddenly he realized it. "Oh." That was totally uncool of him, but he was too busy focusing on the growing problem down their to really worry about it. "God damn, I said stop, moving like that!" He suddenly gripped her hips, and she finally stopped, feeling something poke her on the back of the thigh. Making her realize her own growing heat between her legs.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, Maka. I truely am." He ignored how turned on his was, and that helped a little, but didn't make it completely go away. "I wish you would've told me earlier, because then I wouldn't be so hesitant to tell you that I felt the same." He reached up, and cupped her cheek to pull her close to give her a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, I can tell. Now, anyway." She laughed nervously, and that made him grin.

"Hey, it not like you're feeling any different." He watched as she blushed and it was so adorable to him(such an uncool thing to say) that he couldn't help but be turned on even more and he pulled her in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate.

"So..." He muttered against her lips before pulling away, "You wanna skip class, go home and see if we can't get you out of those big girl panties?"


End file.
